On The First Day
So, the first day of Roblox, wasn't really the day for me. The day I joined Roblox was in 2014, I was 13 that time. I didn't know what game to play, so I decided to pick horror. Horror is my type of interest, I watch horror movies some times with my brother. This game, called "Stop." was my first game played in Roblox, I didn't understand the title but it was in the "horror" genre so I played it. I noticed that this game was made on the day I joined, I thought that it was a coincidence so I ignored it. I played the game, it had nice people. I got a friend request right after I joined the game. I thought to myself, "Huh? A friend request? I just joined but somebody already sent me one, I think that I should accept because it's my first friend request, so why not?" That guy who sent me a friend request was cool, I liked how he would play with me in this game. He chatted childish things and it was fine for me. Finding hidden stuff with each other and all. But after 7 minutes, I disconnected and a message saying "This game has shut down". I said "Aww" to myself, since the game has shut down. I closed it and I couldn't leave the page. I refreshed it, and the game title and description changed. The title says "SOMEBODY WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" while the description gave me a little scare. It said "Whoever joined Roblox on the day this was made should leave, NOW." I thought, "Wait a minute, I joined Roblox on the same day this game was made." but I played another game, this time. Murder Mystery 2, a game by Nikilis, I thought that this would be cool since I like mysteries and murder and solving this and that together. I joined the game, and I was surprised to see my friend there. I told him, "Hey! You're my friend, remember me?" he said "No." and ignored me. I told him, "What? Didn't we just play with each other like a few minutes ago?" He said "No." again. And this was my final question, "Dude are you trolling or what?" he said the same answer, "NO." After saying "no" in caps, I only realized, he wasn't on my friends list. This was very freaky. I played the game for 7 minutes, and then my "friend" said this that gave me a little spook, "Sorry." then the game shut down again. This time I noticed that the last game I played was also shut down after 7 minutes of playing it. I thought that I had a limited time of 7 minutes to played this, but I was wrong. Somebody messaged me this, "You're not supposed to be here." and it was the creator of that "Stop." game. I tried to message him back, but I needed to verify my account. So after verifying, I messaged him back saying "What are you trying to do?" and there was no reply. Then I went to the catalog because I haven't seen it yet, when I was going through the catalog, there were tabs opening saying this. "Leave" the first tab, then the second tab said "You're not..." then the third tab, "supposed to be here." I thought to myself, "What the hell? Is there this hacker group trolling me or something?" then my computer restarted. I didn't want to take risks thinking that it was just trolls. I told my dad, who's a programmer about this. He came down to see my computer just fine, he told me "You're just seeing things, no horror movies this month son." my dad said, then I replied saying "But-" "No buts mister," my dad cuts me off. So I opened google chrome and it instantly redirected me to that "Stop." game. My hand instantly covers my mouth, I didn't know what to do. I played the game, it had the creator in it, I thought that it was a great time to talk to him. But unlucky me, he was afk. So I wanted to leave, but I couldn't click the "X" button, it was stuck. I wanted to tell my dad, but I thought that he wouldn't believe me. But it closed eventually, then it showed me a link. And the next thing I did will probably be what I will regret most... I clicked it and it made me download something. I tried to cancel it but then it didn't respond, it instead opened an image. The creator of the game, but the eyes are just red. I was glad it wasn't a virus. But it opened Roblox, and the creator's character changed, it was the same thing as the image that opened. Before I could even close my computer, it crashed. I told my dad about it, the whole story. But he only believe that "crashing" part, so he fixed it. After that, everything was back to normal. But I quit using the internet for a long time. And all of this occured in the span of a single day. Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Entities